


Il giuramento di Star

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Star è innamorato della sorella del suo migliore amico.Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.Prompt: Originale, Romantico. Brutta cosa avere una cotta per la sorella del tuo migliore amico, soprattutto quando lei ha solo due anni più di te ma ti tratta sempre come se fossi un bambino.





	Il giuramento di Star

Il giuramento di Star

 

Una bassa musica proveniva dalle cuffie di un ragazzino, in piedi davanti alla porta di una casa. Questa si aprì e il ragazzino si ritrovò davanti un coetaneo.

“Star, entra” disse quest’ultimo.

Star annuì ed entrò, infilò la mano in tasca e staccò le cuffie dal cellulare.

“Oh, non mi avevi detto che il tuo compagno di marachelle veniva anche oggi” disse una voce femminile.

< Questo ormai si ripete ogni giorno da anni, ma negli ultimi tempi è diventato frustante. Quanto si può essere stupidi ad innamorarsi della sorella del proprio migliore amico? > pensò Star.

“Come se dovessi dirlo a te. Mamma e papà già lo sanno” ribatté l’altro ragazzino e Star si morse l’interno della guancia.

Claudia gli scompigliò i capelli e Star sbuffò, infilando le mani in tasca. La sua ciocca tinta di verde spiccava nella sua capigliatura castana e abbassò lo sguardo, osservando le gambe slanciate della ragazza, lasciate in parte scoperte dai buchi delle sue calze a rete nere. Rialzò lo sguardo, arrossendo, fino alla sua minigonna a pieghe, su cui erano raffigurati dei pipistrelli lunghi un indice.

“Allora, dove andate di bello, al parco?” domandò.

Star si voltò verso il migliore amico, che si strofinò l’indice sotto il naso.

“A che epoca sei rimasta? No, andiamo a farci un giro. Forse al cinema” ribatté quest’ultimo.

“Fratellino, ai miei tempi c’erano le sale gioco” si vantò Claudia, indicandosi.

“Giuliano, guarda che tua sorella ha solo due anni più di noi, non appartiene a un’altra era geologica” borbottò Star. La punta delle sue orecchie era accaldato e il suo battito cardiaco accelerò, intravedendo una porzione di pancia piatta della ragazza.

“Un po’ lo sembro, siete troppo mocciosi” si lamentò la ragazza. Estrasse un chupa-chupa dalla tasca e lo scartò, mettendoselo in bocca, sporcando il bastoncino candido con il suo rossetto viola.

Star strofinò la scarpa sul pavimento.

“Se ogni tanto venissi con noi ti accorgeresti che siamo maturi” si lamentò.

“Andiamo, lasciala perdere quella lì” disse Giuliano, afferrò il braccio del migliore amico e lo strattonò.

< Crescerò, Claudia. Ti accorgerai che sono un uomo anche tu > pensò Star, lasciandosi condurre fuori di casa.


End file.
